Oliver's Bedroom
by xTexasgalx
Summary: What did Miley see when she went in his room for the first time? TWOSHOT Moliver
1. Chapter 1

**Hey ya'll! This is just a two shot that I've thought of so here is the first half.**

**Disclaimer: I so do not own Hannah Montana!**

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMMH

"That's great!" Miley cried enthusiastically over the phone to her best friend Lilly who was being overdramatic about a run-in with Matt, her latest crush." You're going to the skate park now? Me, you and Oliver were supposed to be heading to the beach today- you know Hannah needs a tan … Lola does too! Yes, I have heard how cute Matt is, you scream it every time you see me. You made Jackson fall off his chair yesterday remember? … So you're leaving me alone with doughnut boy? I'm outside his house now…" Miley just rolled her eyes even though her best friend couldn't see," Yeah Lilly have fun with Matt we can manage without the drama queen for a couple of hours…" she smiled," I love you too Lilly! Don't forget to come to the beach later and tell me all of the details!" Miley playfully sighed down the phone as Lilly shrieked in excitement and she opened the gate to Oliver's house and walked to the door." I know you owe me Truscott … I'm keeping count! Yes Matt is perfect for you so go wow him with your grind … Lilly how can I see your hair? Besides, aren't you wearing a helmet? It's supposed to be a skate park not a fashion show! Paris Hilton won't be strutting down a ramp now will she?" she knocked on Oliver's door," Try the strawberry one, you know the one we got at the mall half price last week? The one Amber and Ashley won't admit they bought even though we saw then practically laying on the counter for it." She blew a bubble with her gum," Lilly are you even going to go on this date? I hope you realize you're cutting into my tan time – Hi Mrs. Oken." She addressed the woman who had just opened the door," I gotta go Lilly, good luck skater girl … yes that outfit _does_ look great on you… No the black ones … ok bye." And with that she finally hung up.

Mrs. Oken smiled and welcomed her in," Morning Miley, Oliver should still be in bed if you want to go up and wake him. That boy can sleep through anything!"

"I hear that!"

"Come down for some pots and pans if he's dead to the world after you've tipped a bucked of water on him." Mrs. Oken winked and she went back to her laundry as Miley grinned.

She was a regular at the Oken household; she was considered part of the family now with the amount of time she spent with both Oliver and Lilly.

She gave a yawn of her own (she too wasn't a morning person) and started to walk up the stairs but stopped on the hallway.

It had just occurred to her she had never been in Oliver's room before. Whenever her and Lilly came over it was always the TV room they hung out in … or the attic and the more she thought about it the more curious she was to what her best friend's room looked like.

Knowing Oliver it was probably decorated around the theme of food or the beach or … what else did he like apart from girls?

She highly doubted his mom would let him have a room that resembled something out of 'cribs' no matter how many bribes he had shoved in her face. He went through a phase where he wanted to be a surf God... until he broke his wrist on the board trying to show her how he could ride a wave. He went through an edgy/punk stage around the time she was crushing on Dex and a very Hollywood, movie fanatic type phase when she was crushing on Jake Ryan. He even tried out for the football team the time she was crushing on Johnny… Now she was weirdly excited to see his room!

She and Lilly practically lived in the Hannah closet but Oliver insisted on chillaxing in her room itself for some unknown reason. He would always smile as he walked in like he was enjoying his own little secret. No amount of pestering or teasing or Lilly's threats could make him spill what that little smile was for so Miley had gave up trying to ask even though she could imagine it in her mind right now … Oliver laying on her bed with an arm over Beary, lost in his thoughts .. If that boy had a brain to _have_ thoughts.

She knocked gently on the door,"Smokin' Oken wakey, wakey."

No answer.

"Come on sleeping beauty you can break your wrist again trying to ride a wave ... think of all the girls on the beach!"

Still no answer.

"Yo, Oken get your butt out of bed you lazy doughnut! Do you want me to stay looking like a milk bottle?"

Now she was getting annoyed.

"You better be wearing pajamas," she warned,"I'm coming in!" and with that she shoved open his door expecting to see him half hung off the bed, his mouth open, making music from his snores, however, what she didn't expect to see was something that made her mouth drop.

Oliver wasn't in his room, she registered that much but her brain was too busy trying to process what she was gazing upon, and her hand hovered in mid-air as she stood at the doorway.

Every single inch of the walls, surfaces or solid anything was covered with posters, magazine clippings and computer print-outs of Hannah Montana.

Every photo shoot she had ever done was looking back at her, knowing something that she was obviously missing. Every Hannah held a secret … Oliver's secret … He even had a Hannah Montana quilt and pillow!

It was like looking in a shop full of memorabilia all lovingly taken care of and in the best condition possible with not a speck of dust on any of the pictures as though it would disintegrate if it did.

If she hadn't rechecked the sign on Oliver's door she would have guessed this was some crazy fans grotto.

What in the name of uncle Earl was going on? Miley had told him she was Hannah over a year go and nothing had suggested he was still this … obsessed.

"Sweet Niblets!" Miley gasped as she observed the posters closest to her. That photo shoot was only taken last week and was only available for viewing on her official website!

Hannah was everywhere, on the front of every magazine stacked in the corner, the screensaver on his computer, in a frame on the wall blowing a kiss at the camera …

What was she meant to think? She wandered around in blatant disbelief touching occasional merchandise as though checking it wasn't an illusion or she wasn't just crazy and hallucinating because she had too much loco hot cocoa. Now she knew why she had never stepped foot in Oliver's room before … Lilly couldn't' have known about this, that girl could not keep a secret.

What did this mean? Was Oliver still in love with Hannah Montana even though he knew it was Miley? Was his obsession so bad that even though she had revealed her true identity he hadn't been able to stop liking Hannah?

Did she have a best friend who was heading for the psycho ward or was she just never supposed to see this room?

Confused, she sat on the edge of his bed, twirling her hair loosely around her fingers in deep, deep thought.

Her attention was suddenly caught by the largest portrait above his bed and what held her focus was the fact it wasn't Hannah.

It was of Miley.

Both her and Oliver were in the picture after Lilly had threatened them with 6am wake-up calls for the whole summer vacation… something that would have killed them both.

Miley was in a bikini top, Oliver was shirtless, they were at the beach (like almost everyday) and she had her arms wrapped tightly around him, their cheeks touching and he was returning the hug with a delighted open mouthed smile as she too grinned and both seemed, however cheesy it sounds, to radiate an aura of happiness.

"What the heck is going on in here? It's like 8th grade all over again!" she asked herself aloud, trying to make some sense of her peculiar discovery.

The more she looked the more she saw pictures of her with brown hair, sometimes with Lilly, sometimes with the owner of this shrine and some on her own.

As she moved to identify a Hannah Montana signed CD (he had jokingly asked for it for his birthday along with a large supply of candy) her hand nudged a thick book titled Oken's Journal (Diary had been crossed out)

Miley shook her head," I can't read his diary …" Sure it might explain the reason behind this décor but … it just wasn't right. She deserved answers though right? It was within reach and she could find out the purpose of this whole mess before it got any dirtier …. So tempting yet so wrong to invade something as personal as his thoughts.

Lilly sneaked glances at _her _diary all the time. Every time she slept over she would make it her mission to find it and write little comments in the margin.

Naturally, Miley wanted to hear an explanation and her self restraint was ebbing away … Dang it she had the willpower of Lilly in a store that sold Italian boots.

Oh who was she kidding, the diary was calling out to her!

It was already bookmarked on the latest entry which was conveniently yesterday.

_To Journal_,

_I can't take this torture anymore! The worst part is she doesn't even know she's doing it and everyday it gets harder and harder to keep it a secret. She's my best friend … There are rules about stuff like this. I shouldn't find her as sexy as hell or dreamily sta__re at her when she innocently sunbathes in that bikini that makes me lose the little resistance I have left so it's a challenge not to jump her right then and there. Why me? Why am I the one who has fallen for my best friend? In movies it always happens like this but I thought I would be safer in reality... Once again I turn out wrong. Everything she does, the little things she isn't aware of makes me like her even more. The way she twirls her hair around her finger, pretends to laugh at my jokes, talks with a hint of her southern twang, the way her eyes shine that secretive blue … What is wrong with me? I've come to the conclusion I am not in the right state of mind as I can't stop thinking about her. I've had this knot in my stomach for over a year and it refuses to go away, instead whenever I see her it keeps getting tighter so I get a lump in my throat and my mouth goes all dry and wild birds peck at my insides. Lilly would say I'm whipped. My room is getting ridiculous. Hannah was my first crush but now all I can see is the girl beneath the wig. I'll have to make a start on clearing all my HM stuff out so I don't look like some crazy stalker plus, if anyone saw it I would have to transfer schools. I changed for her, countless times. Dex was a rebel, I became edgy, Jake was a movie star, I became Hollywood material, Johnny was athletic I worked out until I was so sore I couldn't move … I thought she wanted all of those things. Why can't I have feelings for someone like Becca? My life would be so much simpler. I have to pretend that every time she grabs my hand it doesn't hurt when she lets go or every time she gives me a friendly hug I want to tell her that she's the most special girl in the world and to never leave me. I know what you're thinking journal; these are some deep emotions that I didn't know I was capable of until I met her. Lilly would have a field day if she got her thieving hands on this which is why I'm building my own underground pit to hide this in._

_I want her so bad … I'm just the lovable doughnut she teases and doesn't know how badly I ache and put on an act to keep her in my life because no doubt she would flee the country if she found out the things I thought about her. _

_Why can't you see, Miley Hope Stewart, I'm completely in love with you?_

Shocked was an understatement. Paralyzed with the inability to form coherent thoughts could describe better what she was feeling.

Oliver Oscar Oken, her, up until just now, best guy friend, loved her? How had she not seen this? How could she not have known? She spent everyday with him and she hadn't realized all of this was bottled up inside him only to be released on paper!

Once upon a time, back when she was new in Malibu she had thought him cute in a dorky kind of way but as she got to know him, pushed the thoughts right out of her head because she wasn't meant to notice that about her best friend.

"Say what!" Miley exclaimed as she flipped through the rest of his diary, butterflies erupting in her stomach.

"Gorgeous / Special / Beautiful / unique / Sweet / Cute / Funny / Enticing / Alluring / Desirable…"

Oliver knew all of these words? He was getting a C- in English! Had he searched trough the encyclopedia because there was no way he could think of all that stuff off the top of his head. Yet again he was full of surprises and now unpredictability.

All this time she hadn't seen what was right in front of her. He ached for her? "Hotter than Global Warming" she checked the diary again," Just thinking about her has made me need a cold shower."

Did it suddenly become unbearably hot in here?

"Wow!" was the only coherent word she could think of. Maybe she was the one who needed the encyclopedia. Reading his private thoughts and looking at all of the pictures had stirred feelings inside of her she didn't know she had. That was the reason he went through those phases? Because he thought it was what she wanted in a guy? No one had ever done anything so sweet for her before, not even Jake Ryan but she didn't even notice what Oliver had sacrificed … she hadn't even considered the possibility he could have a crush on her. Love? He loved her!

Did she like Oliver?

"Miley?"

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM

**Please review and you'll get the rest of the story today or tomorrow :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the last half of my story "Oliver's ****Bedroom"**

**Thanks for all of the positive reviews!**

**WARNING - Rated T :P just thought I'd remind ya'll **

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM

Miley leapt off his bed, the diary in one hand and a guilty look plastered on her face.

"W-What are you … I mean how did you- find … no... Err … huh?" he was stuttering, blushing the deepest red he had ever blushed in his life.

"Your mom said I could wake you up …"

Oliver looked cringingly around his room, trying his hardest to think of an excuse for all of the pictures," I'm not a stalker!" he yelped and felt like crawling into a hole and never coming out," This is not what it looks like!"

Miley was stood there awkwardly, her heat pounding painfully against her ribs, her cheeks as red as his no doubt.

"I was going to clear out this stuff like a year ago … I just never got around to doing it." He muttered lamely, burning a hole in the carpet with his stare.

"Yeah …."

He fidgeted, not knowing what to say or what to do.

Miley was as nervous as he was," Oliver …"

He looked up slowly to meet her eyes, her beautiful sparkling blue eyes that he could look into forever and that still wouldn't be long enough. He saw the Journal in her hand and froze.

She saw the aim of his gaze and froze too.

"D-did you r-read it?" he asked her, his worst nightmare becoming his reality in the space of a few minutes.

Miley gulped and her legs trembled. She could not lie to get out of this one, she was caught red handed with the evidence in her hand," Yes." She barely whispered.

"No!" Oliver cried," You can't have read it … it wasn't meant to be seen by anyone! This is not happening!"

"Oliver!" Miley tried to clam him down," Oliver why didn't you tell me?"

He took a deep breath,"What could I have said Miles?"

She opened her mouth, closed it again and frowned. He was right. How can you admit to your best friend you love them and risk everything you have?

"Miley …" he started to say but stopped and ran a hand uncertainly through his hair, on the brink of a nervous breakdown.

He had really great hair; it looked so soft and silky and maybe if she ran her hands through it - was this really the time Miley?

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Is there anyway we can pretend this never happened?" he asked hopefully.

Miley looked at him confused and he blushed under her stare," Why would we want to forget?"

Oliver looked confused,"You read my journal. You saw the posters; you must think I'm a raving lunatic."

Miley couldn't help but smile at his jumpy manner," So what if I read your journal. So what if I saw the pictures. You are a doughnut but not a raving lunatic Oliver. This was just …" she looked around," A very big surprise that I should have seen coming but I didn't because I was too blind to see what was right in front of me."

Oliver looked scared,"Miley are you OK?"

Miley looked into his eyes and saw something she never had seen in him before;" I think I am ok."

Oliver looked unsure and very humiliated.

"I can't believe you did all of those things for me… I mean you broke your wrist!"

Oliver winced a little at the memory,"You were worth it …"

"Where did your boy brain go?" she joked and decided to have some fun with him," Where have you been while I've been in your room for the first time ever?"

"I was in the shower …" he mumbled.

"A cold shower?" she asked with a twinkle in her eye.

"Ye-"he saw what she meant and his face was so red you could fry an egg on it.

"Can I quote you something?" she asked, with a sly grin and started to flip through his journal again.

Oliver practically ran over to her and tried to grab the journal out of her grasp but she was too fast for him.

"You worked out Oliver, you are meant to be stronger than that!" she found the page she was looking for and read aloud," She's as sexy as hell … I could jump her right then and there…"

"Miley!" Oliver yelled, absolutely mortified.

"I'm not done." She pushed him away with a glint in her eye that he had once admired so much," I want her so bad … I dreamily stare at her while she sunbathes."

"Oh My God." Oliver groaned, seeming to shrink in his clothes.

Miley finally closed it with a grin and held it out to him.

"I am burning this damn thing!"

"Would you still burn it if I said I was really flattered by the things you wrote?"

"Flattened?"

"No f_lattered_ you doughnut! Your boy brains are back."

"Give me a break, I'm suffering from major trauma, my heart is beating so hard I can't even hear anything else."

Miley looked at him seriously. He _was_ cute... more hot actually since he had been working out and got a decent hair cut … and his eyes were like chocolate. He was a dork, an adorable dork that you just had to like because it wasn't optional.

"Do you feel better after your shower?"

Oliver gulped, trying to see through this seemingly innocent question. What was she doing to him?" Yes."

She gave him a flirty smile," What were you dreaming about?"

His mouth went dry; he couldn't breathe, all the blood rushed to his head as Miley Stewart was flirting! With HIM! "What was I dreaming about?" he repeated. How could he tell her that? He would literally die of embarrassment.

"We are _best friends_ right?" she walked towards him with new found confidence, enjoying the fact she had this control over him," We can tell each other _everything."_

"I was dreaming about my dog!" he burst out, his whole body shaking as she walked closer.

"Are you sure about that?"

"N-No." What the heck was he saying? His mouth wasn't functioning with the rest of his body.

"What were you dreaming about Oliver?"

"Y-You."

"Did you say you had a cold shower?"

Oliver squeezed his eyes shut. This could NOT be happening.

Miley playfully slapped him on the arm," Oliver, Chillax, I'm joking with you. That's as far as my dream related questions go."

"Good you don't wanna know the details …" he clapped his hands over his mouth in shock.

Miley laughed," You weren't supposed to say that right?"

He shook his head roughly.

"All these Hannah pictures … they remind you of me?"

He nodded reluctantly, hands still over his mouth.

Why had she never noticed how much she liked him before?

"I'm sorry." He told her, his voice muffled.

"What are you sorry for?" she asked, sitting back down on his bed.

"For everything I wrote … you weren't meant to read it."

Miley looked confused," I said I was flattered by what you wrote."

Oliver's eyes widened," That was a compliment?"

"Ya think!"

Miley, putting her flirty face back on, decided to tease him even more. Maybe she was having _too_ much fun with this.

"So all these times we were at the beach-"

"Please don't finish that question." He groaned.

-"You've been checking me out?" she giggled at the look on his face." I don't see you denying!"

"I'm a teenage boy." He tried to explain.

She nodded along with a grin and feign understanding.

"Miley!"

"I get that you're a guy, I am being open-minded." She smiled.

"Did you say open - mouthed?"

"I said open _minded_ Oken. Will you stop thinking of my mouth?"

"I didn't! – I mean I wasn't … What are … Oh why me?"

"So I was thinking about asking out Jake … you know that HOT zombie slayer who had a crush on me? I'm sure you remember him right Oliver?"

The volcano of jealousy was close to erupting and he finally gathered that that was her target; she was doing this to tease him.

"Ask him out then." He gritted his teeth.

She playfully smiled,"And you're ok with that? You know he might even kiss me-"

"Stop it, you know I love you and what you're doing to me is just plain mean!"

Miley paused," You really love me?"

Now or never Oken. Just tell her, she's read it all anyway, nothing can be worse than what she's just put you through. Deliberate torture! "Yes, I do love you." He finally admitted.

Miley's heart was going to explode. Oliver really loved her? There was something different about reading it in a journal and hearing him say it.

He looked so scared and vulnerable to her reaction. How could she not like him back?

"Oliver?" she asked sweetly.

"Yeah?" he replied blankly.

"What is the one thing you want the most right now?"

"You."

"Anything in particular?" What was she getting at …?

She was walking towards him. How beautiful she was! She was so close now that he couldn't breathe anymore. His brain had shut off. Probably forever.

"Anything?" she whispered making him quiver. God he wanted her so bad!

He clenched his fists and closed his eyes.

"Look at me Oliver." She said softly." You do want me right?"

"More than anything…"

Miley looked at all of the Hannah's on the walls," What do you think my posse? Should I kiss him?"

Oliver's eyes snapped open wide and he was as rigid as a board. Miley laughed at him and slowly leaned forward.

Both of them closed their eyes on reflex and Oliver, who was still in a state of shock, closed the distance between them so at last, their lips met and the fireworks exploded.

He let out an involuntary moan. How many times had he fanaticized this? How many times had it played over and over in his mind and haunted his dreams.

He wrapped his arms around her waist, loving the feel of her pushed up against him and she in return ran her fingers tantalizing through his hair making them both moan. He was the one who hungrily pushed his tongue against her mouth. He ran his hands through the hair that had teased him for so long. It was as soft and silky smooth as it looked and she smelt so unique. So Miley. The second her tongue collided with his was the second he had reached paradise. Nothing could compare to the sensations he was feeling and now the nervousness of their first kiss was out of the way she drew back and smiled at him. That smile made him melt so he could barely stand up, never mind support her.

"I love you." He moaned as she carried on stroking the back of his hair and he gripped her waist even more tightly, trying to tell her how much he wanted her without putting it into words.

"I like you too Oliver, give it time and I will say it back." She whispered back and before he could do anything else, she grabbed the back of his collar. The kiss was incredibly heated and his skin was tingling so much he needed another cold shower. She was so hot … she was such an amazing kisser. He decided to take control so he gently but firmly walked her over to the bed where he pushed her down, never breaking the tongue wrestle so she lay there with him on top of her, hands roaming the entire length of her body.

"Oliver." She gasped as he kissed her collarbone. He just moaned in reply." Oliver? Honestly boy!"

He pinned her arms over he head so she couldn't move," Oliver! I'm being serious. What if your mom walks in?"

"Who?"

"The woman who gave birth to you!"

"Right now I don't really care." He kissed her again, making her want to carry on but she knew it was too risky.

Where had mumbling, nervous wreck Oliver gone now? Who was this hot, confident guy kissing her like he knew exactly what she wanted?

He was not going to stop so with all the strength she had she flipped them over so she was straddling him and he lay back with glassy eyes and flushed cheeks, his hair stuck up where she had run her hands through it and a hint of a triumphant smile on is face." Wipe the smirk away Oken, I needed you to stop!"

"I love you."

She rolled her eyes," Don't think that's gonna work every time."

"Every time?" he asked her hopefully.

"Well … yeah."

"I love you so much."

"Now you're giving me diabetes!"

He grabbed her waist and she smiled;" Now we need to get to the beach ok?"

"The beach?"

"You know the place with lots of sand and sea and hot guys-"

He squeezed her shirt meaningfully.

"I take it you're the jealous type?" she put her arms behind her on his legs so she could support herself.

"You're mine." He stated simply," Sealed with a kiss."

"When did you get to be such a good kisser?" she touched her lips that were still tingling.

"Since you were my first kiss I take it I'm a natural. Do the words Smokin Oken mean anything to you?"

"Yeah, they'll be going on your gravestone if you don't watch out." She paused," Was I really your first kiss?"

"I want you to be my first and only everything."

She smiled at him and fidgeted a little to get comfy but he just gripped her tightly,"could you not move."

"Why?" she asked innocently.

He looked at her disbelievingly,"I thought Hannah was the blonde."

"Let's go to the beach, I want to hear about Lilly and Matt!"

"Can't we just stay like this all day?"

"Ha-ha no, now grab your stuff we're leaving."

He grinned," You're cute when you're angry."

Before she could get up off of him Mrs. Oken strolled through the door with Oliver's freshly laundered underwear and Miley rolled off of him with a shriek and landed on the floor.

He shot up," Mom!"

She stopped short, seeing her son's messy hair, creased clothes and red face and the fact Miley had just fell with a bang to the floor." It's about time you told her how you feel Oliver. I was getting worried you never would."

Miley straightened up, her cheeks burning.

"Mom!" Oliver said all embarrassed.

"What? I do know I have a teenage boy for a son! Hello again Miley, it's like your officially part of the family now."

"Yeah …" she stuttered

"Can you leave?" Oliver pushed his mom out of the door and closed it with a bang.

"Better your mom than my dad." Miley said seriously," You'd be snapped like a twig."

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMMHMHM

"Can you believe he asked me out? One grind and then I fell into him then BAM he asked me to be his girlfriend." Lilly was rambling on excitedly later that day at the beach," Matt is so perfect for me …" she added dreamily.

Miley rubbed sunscreen on her arms," that's great Lilly, now can we talk about something other than your new boyfriend, I feel like I live inside of him."

Lilly crossed her arms," Fine. What have you two done today?"

Oliver grinned," I kissed Miley."

"WHAT!?"

"Dang it Oliver I said gentle approach."

"I know you've loved her since forever but you didn't tell me you were gonna tell her-"

"You knew!" Miley interrupted.

Lilly shrugged," I sneaked a look at his diary."

"It's a journal." Oliver corrected.

"Whatever, I can't believe you didn't tell me you were gonna tell her! Miley, why didn't you tell me you liked him?"

"I didn't really know until this morning. Plus, you didn't tell me about Oliver liking me!"

Lilly waved that sentence away," I was sworn to secrecy, I can totally keep secrets."

Miley nodded approvingly.

Oliver was looking at her lovingly.

Lilly rolled her eyes," You two will not be mushy around me ok?"

"I can't make any promises." Oliver grabbed his girlfriend's hand.

Lilly slapped her forehead,"Oh boy."

"Can I get back to sunbathing or is there a chance your gonna check me out?" Miley teased him and he blushed.

"My journal doesn't lie."

"Call it a diary."

"Guys keep journals not diaries!

"And I read them all." Lilly said proudly and put her sunglasses on.

"I'm getting a tan." Miley finalized and lay down.

Oliver obviously stared at her, why break tradition?

"My face is up here Oken."

He wrenched his head up guiltily," My bad."

"Did you read the part of his diary where he said that your eyes are like flawless diamonds but twice as valuable?" Lilly giggled.

"No!" Miley laughed,"Tell me what you read and I'll tell you the best part about how 'I'm hotter than global warming'" she giggled and Lilly gaped," No he didn't."

Miley nodded and put her own sunglasses on, "Oh yes he did."

Oliver groaned. He was in for a long life.

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM

**Hehe what did you all think? I don't know if it was any good or not so please leave your opinion before you click off the website!**

**Love ya all!**

**Jade xx**


End file.
